


Wildest Dreams - Bethyl AU

by snowstormjonerys



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bethyl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5505824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowstormjonerys/pseuds/snowstormjonerys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the lights go down on set and the last time "cut" is called for the day, Beth Greene can no longer distinguish where her character ends and she begins and right now all she wants is her co-star Daryl Dixon's hands all over her. A Bethyl "Wildest Dreams" crossover AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In order to fully appreciate why this was written I suggest watching Taylor Swift's "Wildest Dreams" video. The characters are not mine but are the sole property of AMC. I wish they were mine though. For the purpose of this story though, I am borrowing them. ;) There is nothing symbolic here, not really. Nothing wildly creative. Just really, smut in a pretty setting and amongst pretty words. 
> 
> ......Wildest Dreams in my mind.........

Beth Greene was living the life she'd always dreamed of. Everything felt surreal even now as she stood on the edge of the roped off area where they were filming on the African savannah. She still couldn't quite believe she'd been cast in the biggest production of the decade and she was starring opposite none other than the famed Daryl Dixon. He was something of a Hollywood enigma and was considered untouchable. Every rising star that had come through the revolving doors of the movie scene in the last decade had tried and failed to grasp their claws into him, clutching for fame, fortune and also to bed the bad boy and tame him.

She never understood that before and it seemed needy and the girls he always had on his arm at all the premieres that she used to only watch from the comfort of her bed with a big bowl of popcorn beside her for company, had always looked like what they were: Desperate starlets determined to ride on the coattails of someone else's success.

Beth had always strove to be different. She chose to audition for the hard roles, letting the smaller roles that would likely lead nowhere fall by the wayside. Sure, sometimes, money was tight and she had to take on odd jobs while the better roles came along but she was so afraid of looking like all the rest, she set out to be unique. And now, as she stood here, watching the elephants roaming the plains as the sun set in bright swaths of orange and gold and red, she knew it was paying off. She wrapped her knit shawl tighter around her and enjoyed the last lighted rays of the day warming her face. It got a bit chilly out on the savanna after the sun set.

She had spent much of the day nude for her first ever love scenes with her costar and she'd be lying if she didn't admit to a certain zing that still existed coasting over every plane of her body as the winds whipped down, the tall grasses bending over in their wake.

She reached up, brushing the stray hairs from her face and closed her eyes against the onslaught of memories of the day. Cole's hands came to her mind, coming up to lovingly stroke Alexa's hair out of her face and once his skin came in contact with hers and she traced the lines back to the owner's eyes it was hard to distinguish anymore where she ended and Alexa began. For she, the woman who played the part, very much wanted those fingers everywhere on her all at once.

And she hated herself for it because she found herself all the sudden thinking of all those girls she ever saw hanging all over him at pre-parties. She understood it all the sudden. He had a magnetism like nothing else she had ever experienced.

During the particular scene that this thought flashed through her mind, she knew her face had flashed red and she was nude, of course, and that just made it all the worse because suddenly she just knew that he would know he would see how aroused she was. He was too, but she knew that his was likely a physiological response and nothing more. He was a professional and here she was being very unprofessional.

"You okay?" He'd whispered as the director had yelled cut and her eyes had flashed to his and immediately she was put at ease.

She smiled softly, touched that he was concerned about her. She was just being a silly girl wanting things that she should not be wanting. "I'm fine." She glanced back to the director and smiled. "Forgot my lines there for a minute, guys, but I'm good now. Let's do this." She quipped, and they all laughed. She instantly felt better and the rest of the days scenes went without a problem.

Except for the deep and aching longing it had left her with, she sighed, opening her eyes.

The sound of a lighter clicking to life snapped her out of her reverie and she turned to find the source of her thoughts coming towards her, a lit cigarette dangling from his lips. She didn't know what to think that he made a disgusting habit look sexy as hell. Made her maybe want to smoke too just to get a hint of what he might taste like; his tongue upon hers.

He approached her slowly and she was helpless to watch him (prey to hunter) and it did nothing to quell the fluttering of her heart inside her chest. He was wearing a pair of white linen pants and a blue chambray shirt. The top two buttons were undone. She couldn't have said what kind of shoes he was wearing by that point because as he approached her all she could see were his eyes and that panty dropping stare that he seemed to have perfected. She knew it well. She'd seen it all day long and she had to wonder now how much of that had been Cole sending lusty stares Alexa's way and how much of that was meant for her, Beth Greene. Because right now, it seemed that there was no distinction and she could barely breathe.

Once the lights had gone out on set and cut was called for the last time of the day, she thought maybe that line had become blurred today. Where Daryl Dixon began and where Cole Andrews ended and the same went for her. Though she was beginning to understand that this was not just transference. This was more than that.

"It's nice tonight." Daryl could kick himself for flinging some line at her, talking about the weather and the scenery when really she was the most beautiful part of the landscape in front of him. Standing there at the edge of the savanna her hair a golden halo in the burnished orange sunset, blowing back from her face, he was propelled by a force he didn't understand. When he'd first laid eyes on her, he'd been drawn in like he was now and he didn't get it then but gradually over the past several weeks filming with her he'd come to see her as nothing like the starlets that usually draped themselves all over him when the chance presented itself. It was suffocating at times.

He'd actually sort of waited for the proverbial knock outside his tent every single night of the past ten and it never came. She surprised him.

And now here he was surprising himself and from what it looked like her too. He only hope that it was only surprise and not fear that he saw in her eyes. Maybe she had come all the way out here to be alone. Then she smiled and his own fears were put to rest. She seemed happy to see him.

"It is." Her cheeks fired up red and it endeared her to him even more. "You were great today." Her face flashed in surprise as if she shocked herself and then her blush spread to her neck as if realizing what she had just said. "I mean-".

He chuckled, remembering their love scenes from earlier. "You were great too."

His gaze sought hers out and he knew he didn't mistake the darkening of her gaze as she stared at him drawing in another lungful of smoke.

"What are you doing out here by yourself this late?" He asked and then could kick himself because it sounded like another of Merle's stupid pick up lines and he felt the worst for throwing another cliché her way.

She looked at him with a narrowed gaze but he recognized the teasing glint in her eyes. "I could ask you the same thing."

"Couldn't sleep." He shrugged and took another drag of his smoke.

She nodded sagely. "Same."

"I might have something that could help with that." He said taking in her gaze, her mouth dropping open just the slightest bit at his unintended innuendo (Freudian slip) and then wanted to kick himself again. "Fuck. I'm sorry Beth. I mean." He was tripping over his words now and well, that's what he was used to. He was hopelessly inept when it came to talking to women. "I have tea. Chamomile tea."

Beth just looked at him, this enigma in front of her and she marveled that everyone had it wrong. There was so much more to him than an untouchable bad boy. For the first time, Beth wondered if maybe she didn't imagine there was something between them. Maybe it was the way he was looking at her and maybe it was the way he said her name (like a prayer). Maybe it was both and it really didn't matter.

All sorts of bells and whistles were going off in her brain. That she shouldn't go there with her costar and how these things normally crashed and burned before they even got started. But like a bird longing to fly she was ready to jump out and soar, consequences be damned.

"Tea sounds very nice." She smiled softly at him.

"It's in my tent. I'll bring it to yours. I swear I'll be a perfect gentleman. I ain't like that. I know what the gossip mags say about me, but it's not true." Daryl looked at her and he might have just been honest to god truthful for the first time in his whole life. He cared about what she thought of him. That was another first for him.

"I know." Her answer hit him like a punch to the gut.

Huh. Well, that was a first too. That she might see straight through the façade that Hollywood had built around him. Who was this girl? He wasn't sure but he had to find out.

* * *

Beth didn't know exactly what happened first. He was handing her a cup of tea that he'd prepared with the kettle of water that seemed to just magically appear out of nowhere. She'd find out later that he had a hot plate in his tent but at the time, magic was a preferable conclusion as every moment from the time his fingers brushed against hers was like a cosmic game of dominoes. She hadn't even ever taken the first sip, instead drinking vastly from the kiss that he laid on her.

His hands closed around hers completely taking the tea cup back from her and in that moment, she realized that it was fitting, because who needs chamomile when you have this, the sweetest of lullabies, his moan in her ear that brought her back to the present, her desire ripping through her like the crack of a whip. Her back arched like it was plucked from a string to the tune of the finest of songs and really it was. It was pulled taut with his fingers that ghosted down the smooth column of her neck, his callused flesh coursing over her, making every nerve stand on end. Her head fell back as if it weighed nothing and too much all at once and she was assaulted by a deep and aching need that pulsed straight through her veins and settled between her legs. Wet, white hot desire had settled into her core and she wanted him to touch her there. No she _needed_ it.

Daryl had never considered himself to have any game when it came to women but when he looked at this impossibly beautiful girl staring up at him as he handed her the nightcap he'd fixed her, chamomile tea with a splash of honey and he had the thought as he handed it to her that honey was not nearly as sweet as she'd likely taste. The thought came out of nowhere and as his fingers slid over hers, her eyes went dark and he gave in to that thought that he could just drink her up and drink her in and drown himself in all that was Beth Greene, even if he didn't know what exactly she was and what she represented to him.

He was there, in the moment with her, and there weren't many words he wanted to say but he wanted to tell her at least how badly he wanted her even if he couldn't connect all the why of it together. "I want you, Beth, but it don't have to be like this."

She heard everything he wasn't saying. He hadn't come to her tent, after the set had closed down and the directors had gone to their tents across the compound away from the actors, to bed her and do what Cole had done to Alexa (what Daryl had done to her). He'd not done this with any intent in mind and she understood that. "I know but I want it."

It was all that needed to be said. She stepped back from him and for one wild moment he thought he had misheard her and she was leaving and he was bereft. He felt the loss of her closeness and the loss of her heat. He just felt lost.

He watched as she peeled the shawl from around her shoulders and dropped it on the antique arm chair behind her. She was wearing a beautiful yellow dress under it, simple lines that hung over her perfect frame. She untied it and he didn't even know they made clothing like that to fall off of women so easily but he could kiss the designer of this dress. Under it she was even more perfect than he imagined, her small but pert round breasts peaked with desire, the area around her nipples a telltale rosy pink and he groaned aloud as she let the dress fall to the floor, the smooth of her belly dipping down to reveal the tiniest pair of white panties he'd ever seen.

He could hold himself back from her no more and she readily came into his arms, putting her hands between them at his waist and deftly untying the drawstring on his pants and slipping her hand inside. "Do you want me?" She whispered, her mouth hovered right over his.

"Girl, do you even have to ask?" His voice sounded strained even to him as she closed her hand over his rock hard cock and stroked him expertly as she used her other hand to work his pants from his body, letting them fall to the floor in a heap beside her dress. He took his hands off her long enough to work the buttons of his shirt loose as she started to remove her panties.

"Let me." He whispered, letting his shirt fall to the floor and for once, his first thought wasn't what she thought about his scars that marred his back. He didn't care and he didn't think she would either. Somehow he felt safe being vulnerable with her like this and he didn't understand it but he didn't care about that either.

She nodded as he plunged his tongue in her mouth and wound his hand through her hair, bending her over nearly backward. She'd thought his kisses had set her afire during their scenes. It turns out that was little more than kindling to start the real fire that was sparking to life between them now as his tongue stroked inside her mouth, sliding against hers, his teeth nipping lightly at her bottom lip.

He made a sudden move to break the kiss and for one wild dizzying panicked moment she thought he was going to stop this whole thing. Be the voice of reason and stop this before it went too far. But she knew, deep down, that it was already past that point. They had crossed that imaginary line in the sand the moment he'd stepped into this tent tonight. Maybe even before that. Maybe this was always going to happen, something set into motion among the stars above them.

It must be something cosmic because the world seemed to spin for a moment and then she got why he'd broken the kiss. He picked her up like she weighed nothing and she readily wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing her center into him, needing that contact and they both groaned. She grasped the hair that hung low on the nape of his neck as he laid her back on the bed and settled the whole of him against the length of her and she felt like she was sliding. An avalanche of cool on fire as his fingers burned a path tracing a line from her neck, down over her nipples, ghosting over the surface of each, a swirly loop traced by his finger and followed by his tongue. His passion was a wet fiery trail that she thought she would surely die from, a slow and delicious and giddy burn until he was there, right there over her sex, his nose pressing in her folds as he seemed to breathe her in and she had the wild terrifying thought that she might die in that moment and never know what it would feel like to have his flesh upon her flesh.

A low and keening sound in her throat began as he nosed his way further and before she knew it she was thrusting her hips up into his face. She could swear she heard him chuckle low in his throat and when he pulled back to look at her, a feral glint in his eyes as he looped his fingers into the waistband of her panties, pulling them slowly from her body she knew for certain in that moment that her earlier assumption was right. She was the prey and she couldn't wait to be devoured.

Daryl didn't think he could say anything if he wanted to. His tongue felt thick and his mouth watered and he finally understood all the times Merle had said things crude things about going down on a girl. He got it now.

He nudged her thighs apart and buried himself into her and he wasn't sure if he was really doing it right until she moved her hips against his mouth and with each thrust he sort of got where his tongue needed to go and just how she needed it to move. He found his rhythm and circled his tongue around her clit with sure and hard strokes, feeling her hips start to move erratically her hands threaded through his hair, gripping his head hard, and he got then that she needed a bit more. A bit firmer, his tongue stroked her closer to that edge. He wanted to be good for her. Because she made him feel good letting him do this to her.

Beth had always enjoyed sex. She'd always loved every minute of the foreplay and the sex part was always good too, but this with Daryl. This was different. It was even different from when they'd run their scenes earlier. There hadn't been this ache, this burn that threatened to consume them. There hadn't been this desire to pour herself into him and he her. Finally he thrust a finger inside her and it was almost enough. "Oh God, don't stop." Her plea was desperate as she cried out to whatever deity had control of this hemisphere of the world. She didn't care much how she reached that paradise as long as she got there, a wanton desire more primal that maybe dated back to this origin of this ancient land.

One more swipe of his tongue and she felt herself reach the precipice and fell blissfully over the edge, the pleasure rippling down her spine and sending chills over her body, rendering her boneless and helpless to surrender herself to the rapture he had created. She cried out as she clutched his head out to her and her hips moved of their own accord in a rhythm that seemed ripped straight out of the time continuum.

"Fuck." His curse was pronounced and hung between them in the air as he watched her come. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and he felt a sort of sense of pride for having been the one to make her fall apart beneath him. He wiped his hand over his beard where she had soaked him and leaned up over her where she was smiling up at him, her eyes half closed.

He leaned down to kiss her deeply and moved his fingers down to where their bodies were nearly joined and stroked between her folds and her hips surged upward into his hand. She gazed up at him with renewed desire.

No words were necessary as she wrapped her hips around him and he lined them up and he looked at her blue eyes cutting into him, and pressed his forehead to hers as he slid himself slowly inside her heat. Fuck, she was tight. He wasn't going to last long. It'd been forever for him.

Beth swore she'd never come that hard in her entire life. She had been wound up tight, to be sure, but it was as if Daryl's tongue was made for pleasuring her body. When he slid inside her for the first time, she'd had to close her eyes against the onslaught of sheer force of pleasure. Her body did what it was designed to do and pulled him in. She dug her heels into his ass as he began to slowly move himself inside her.

The sounds coming from him could only be described as animalistic and it drove her pleasure even higher as it felt almost primal what they were doing. As if this ancient land had transported them to a time where no words were necessary, only the symphony their bodies were composing together, each gasp, each moan, each slap and slide of skin added to the rhythm that seemed as old as time itself.

He was magnificent above her, a beast of beautiful proportions and like something drawn from every love story ever written. His frame was huge, hulking and his muscles rippled from his efforts, as his strokes became firmer, surer, longer and oh my god, harder until she could barely stand the building pressure in her spine, threatening to hold her down when all she wanted was to fly, fly straight up out of this tent with him, her strapped to his back like some wild dream, wings beating in the wind until they soared together.

In the end, that's exactly what happened, before she even knew it, she was coasting to the edge and flying off and him right behind her as he fucked her. He fucked her like she'd never been fucked before. She flew apart a thousand times over and still there were no words uttered from either of them. They didn't need them.

Once they'd finally floated back down to earth (just barely), they lay there, a mess of tangled limbs and sheets in a sheen of sweat and sex, she traced her fingers lazily through the slightly damp curled hair on his chest. She wasn't sure what to say. Wasn't sure what was supposed to happen now and before she could contemplate it further he was waking her for another round.

It was full on dark and most likely the middle of the night. She didn't know how long they'd slept but it was restful enough that they made love for the next hour and it was near daylight before he sighed deeply and edged away from her. This was what she had dreaded the most. This moment that would define where this was going to go from here. If it was going anywhere at all.

He leaned over for his pants and sat up and sighed deeply turning towards her. "I don't want to." He gestured his head towards the door and she got what he was saying. She couldn't hide her disappointment though she tried.

"Hey." His voice brought her head back up and he pressed his finger to her chin, tilting her head up to look at him fully. "Just til we figure it out. The rags get hold of this, it would be bad for both of us."

She nodded quickly, hating that he was right. Hating that it was necessary to even consider what it might do. Hated most of all that he was leaving her bed. He leaned down to kiss her and she squinted against the onslaught of ridiculous feelings that crept up. She hated herself most of all that she was questioning the simplicity of what they had just shared. She sighed into his mouth as he kissed her thoroughly, deeply. "Get some sleep, beautiful."

His words were a balm to her wild and beating heart. His thumb reached out and traced over her lips before he pulled away. "Sweet dreams."

And then he was gone. She watched the tent flap in the breeze until her eyes could stay open no longer and she did. She blissfully slid into sleep where, in Daryl's arms, they soared together. Into the sunset, just two wild things in an ancient land. Where love was born.

 


	2. We could start a hurricane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their passion drives them together night after night but they know their time together is coming to an end.....

She did have wild dreams. That night and every night after that except it was the waking sort. They spent their days on the savannah alternately filming their required scenes and sneaking away for stolen kisses and groping each other like lust driven teenagers. It was like nothing she had ever experienced. It was crazy.

_It was absolute bliss._

When the nights came, he would come to her tent or she would head to his. More often though it was as it was now, her tent being the farthest away from the rest of cast and crew so they could afford themselves more privacy for their long arduous nights of passion.

Now as Beth wrapped her legs around Daryl's waist and as he slid himself inside her, they both groaned. It was like this every time. Every time he came to her tent, they had their clothing off in record time and were in each other's arms before the tent opening flapped closed all the way. Sometimes she worried someone would find out. Whatever this was, they weren't ready to go public with it. So they, for the most part, met in secret and kept quiet, their voices mere whispers and the only other sounds, faint grunts and groans as they found their release together.

But right now, as he moved his hips back, pulling nearly all the way out and driving himself back inside her, she could feel her core pulling him in deeper still and it was so _good_. So good she cried out his name and he wound his hand into her hair and pulled her head to his, sealing her lips with his and she moaned her breathy cries into his mouth as he filled her in every way and still she needed more. Sometimes she thought she'd never be close enough to him and she could tell he felt it too.

Sometimes when it was the middle of the night, he'd wake her up and they'd make love, fingers intertwined, slow methodical strokes that drove them higher and higher, the sounds of the savannah coming through the canvas walls, masking the sounds of their love-making. The thing was Beth loved hearing him. Whether she was straddled over him, taking him deeper and deeper with each thrust that he met with fervor, or like he was above her now, she loved hearing his animalistic grunts and groans. Knowing that she put those sounds in his mouth that he then growled near her ear, grizzled stubble scraping across her skin deliciously as he drove her body to places she had never been, was empowering. It made her feel like maybe this ancient land they were mating on was calling out to them from its crusts, demanding its place to be kept in the time continuum. A sensual placeholder that only they could achieve with their passion for one another.

Sometimes when no words were spoken between them, when everything was urgent and all about getting them to that precipice that they would continually pull themselves back from, it was as if they had ripped through time itself, drawing the pleasure from one another in a rhythm all their own. Other times, their passion was marked by a symphony of words strung together in the heat of the moment, at times barely intelligible.

"Fuck" was a welcome repeated expletive, falling from both their tongues from time to time. They also cried out to every form of deity there was in every member of the holy trinity. Sometimes she wondered if their love may have even been sanctioned from the Heavens above. It was that rare and she felt like they entered another world when they were together. Perhaps that is what drove them to the point that she would say it first.

_Yes. Those three words._

In the midst of love-making because, well that's indeed what they were doing. Making their bodies perform acts of love that they enjoyed, the pleasure sometimes unbearably so and the emotion behind it even more intense.

"I love you." Her voice was harsh even to her own ears and he paused in his movements, his hips, snapping back as he looked deep into her eyes. She was mortally terrified for a moment that he would pull out of her and roll away and she didn't know if she could bear it. "I didn't mean to just blurt it out."

He stilled his movements, his hips pressed to hers and his cock full and thick inside her and for a moment, for the first time, it was awkward. She had caught him unawares with her admission after all and she pondered for a moment if it was something in the heat of the moment or if she actually meant it and she decided it was most certainly the latter. She had never felt this way about anyone before.

"I know we didn't mean for this to be anything more. Or maybe you didn't." Her face was already red and her body was on fire, but now it burned in a different way.

He was slowly shaking his head above her, then reached up and smoothed her hair out of her face, and the look in his eyes was so tender she almost couldn't breathe. Almost. Just a breath between them, he finally spoke.

"I didn't mean for it to happen either, Beth but-. I love _you_."

The emphasis on the last word was what did it; the tears were spilling over, dampening her cheeks, and she didn't know whether she was crying from relief or happiness but she thought maybe it was both as he brought his lips to the corner of her eye, his tongue darting out, sampling, tasting and she thought she would never be over this moment and she wasn't sure she wanted to be.

He began moving again moments later, slowly, so slowly, each stroke methodical and almost calculated but so fluid it was hard to distinguish where she began and he ended. He was filling her so completely she could not help the breathy sighs that escaped her lips as she watched him in wonder. He was a terrific man beast, his back proud and arched, shoulders wide and his hands firmly planted on either side of her head.

He held himself off of her and reached between them with one callused hand, finger pads deliciously rough against her sensitive skin, kneading her breast and she arched her back into his hand, needing more of his flesh upon her flesh. More of his breath in her ear. More of his moans accompanying hers in the sonnet of their love.

She was trembling with need and she didn't know where she possessed the strength she but flipped them over so she was straddling him. His cock had slipped out of her but it was all the better because they could feel all over again that slow slide of him against the wet heat of her and it was even more exquisite the second time around. She cried out and his moan echoed her satisfaction as she reached between them and lined them up, pressing her hips downward, seating him firmly inside her once again and she had to wonder if it would ever get old, the joining of their bodies and she prayed God not. There was something so wonderfully intimate, familiar and right about this man entering her with his thickness, claiming every inch of her to be his for their pleasure together.

She saw a flash, a glint of something in his eyes as she stared down at him just after they were once again coupled together and skin to skin. He wound his hand up to her hair and pulled her in, kissing her greedily like he wanted to devour her all at once. (She thought she might like that.) She thought she might understand how he felt. Because she couldn't kiss him deep enough or take him deep enough inside of her and she was lost in chasing that feeling, helpless but to tag along in the surge of heat. 

xxxxxxx-----xxxxxxx

Daryl both loved and hated when she got like this. She was nearly trembling with need and it was almost always better that he was in control when she entered what he had come to call her "fuck me already" phase. Don't get him wrong. He fucking loved seeing her bounce on top of him as the walls of her pussy closed tightly around him. He usually didn't last long but at this rate, he knew she needed something more than their usual. Something about their admission too was playing into their lovemaking and though he couldn't place it exactly, something was missing. They'd figure it out together though. He knew that. They always did.

After a few minutes watching her writhe above him, getting increasingly frustrated and unfocused with chasing her release he reached up and grabbed her hands, and laced their fingers together. "Beth." His voice was gravelly, even more than usual but it got her attention. She finally focused her eyes on him, pupils all but strangling out every bit of the crystalline blue of her eyes, bright as the Georgia sky back home. She was so wildly beautiful in that moment, hair a tangled halo surrounding her face. She was so caught up in rapturous pleasure that he almost hated to interrupt her and bring back to focus, which was what she needed but still. The wildness about her, about them, when they were together was something he had gotten used to on the one hand and on the other, he thought he'd never get enough of their coupling. It was more than sex too. It was the tenderness between them. The thought that he had never felt in his whole entire life what he felt when he was with her. No one else had ever treated him with the care she did.

When he'd displayed his back to her the first time, he'd expected the requisite pity. Or perhaps that knowing look that told him they knew where he had been. Except they didn't. They never did.

Not Beth. She had carefully watched as he'd peeled his shirt from his body and turned to bare all the places where his skin had once cracked and bled (sometimes it still felt like it did). Then as he'd trembled before her, his soul splayed open and she'd pressed her lips to every single scar. With slow and careful movements, waiting for his breathing to even before each new exploration with her mouth, she kissed every inch of his back until it felt like she'd drank up every bit of his shame, every bit of self-loathing for what those marks said about him and just how deep they really cut.

Now, not really going on anything but instinct alone, he stilled her hips above him and she looked down at him her eyes wild and pleading. "Shh, I got you." He whispered as she practically whimpered in the sudden frustration of him stopping her movements.

Resolving with what needed to be done and getting them positioned to achieve it turned out to be two different things but finally, with the addition of all the pillows on her four poster bed, he had her firmly seated in his lap with him in a completely upright position. He remembered reading about it somewhere and it had to do with a flower (he wouldn't be able to recall two words of the documentary he'd watched, not now with her naked in his arms) but with her cradled against him, her legs crossed behind him, he thought he had it right. He arched his back and flexed himself upward to reach between them and slid two thick fingers through her wet flesh and wished to have his mouth there but later, maybe later. Right now, he thought he knew exactly what they needed even if it wasn't familiar. But this was not a familiar night and their admission of love had been anything but ordinary.

Daryl had her firmly seated in his lap and as he reached between them, his callused fingers dragging through her wetness, she groaned because really she had no words. She needed release but it was more than that. She was almost overcome with how much she felt for this man. She wondered how they had come to be set on this path and thought of where she'd read about a butterfly effect how one flutter of a moth's wings could start a hurricane and that's what this felt like. A gentle flutter of a storm that was brewing on the horizon and she held onto him like he was her anchor in that storm. And he was. He really was.

He put his thickness against the swollen wet of her and pushed himself inside for a third time that night and grunted against her as he began a slow rhythm, the position they were in rendering them helpless to do anything but rock against the other, his firmness against her softness. He traced one thumb over her hip where his palm cupped her there, the boned edge jutting through the supple expanse of her pale flesh. She writhed against him, trying to help him find that rhythm that would send them flying together.

"Beth." His voice was calm but commanding. He didn't know where he possessed the wherewithal to be thus but it just sort of came naturally with the entire night and the cadence of their lovemaking that had brought them to this point.

Her gaze was almost tormented as her rasp echoed his, the desire practically dripping from her gravelly voice. "Daryl." It was a plea and he aimed to answer it.

He ran his lips along her jawline until they were just outside her ear and whispered. "Just move with me, darlin'." He pulled back when he felt her nod and looked at her, her eyes locked on his and nodding her understanding once again, her hips began to move under the gentle depression of his thumb. He brought his other hand around her back, his fingers ghosting over her shoulder blade, skating lower and lower pressing in on her lower back, molding her to him. She pressed her bare breasts to his chest, her pebbled nipples rubbing through the hair on his chest, raising goosebumps off her flesh as he kept her gaze and rocked against her, showing her with his body what he desired for her to do, which was to let him pour himself into her, every inch, every molten mile of his being.

xxxxxxx-----xxxxxxx

Beth fit herself to Daryl like they were of the same skin and she thought again of him being her anchor in a storm but she thought maybe it was more than that. Maybe that butterfly sparked the wind of a thousand firestorms erupting on the landscape because that's what it felt like. A firefly igniting the flames that they'd stoked between them. Though her skin was broken out in chills, she felt like the air was liquid fire as every stroke of his cock, so full, so thick, so good inside her seated a burn that licked a fiery path from her clit and erupting out her spine as she flew apart at the seams in his arms.

Dary's impassioned "I love you" whispered huskily in her ear as he filled her with his love in every way a woman can be filled by a man sent her careening and she fell right over that edge and drug him with her. Her wild man beast, their passion burning up a trail behind them as they were carried deep into the crust of this ancient earth and he came deep inside her, giving no thought this time to the consequences. In a space between time, maybe it wouldn't matter. Maybe nothing mattered except the two of them and their perfect love.

In the cooling of the after, as they still rested against one another, she answered him. "I love you too. And that was amazing. I-" She found that she really didn't have words for what she was feeling and what they had just shared.

Daryl's finger came up to her lips and she could smell herself on him. It was a heady, intoxicating feeling coupled with this overflowing of emotion for how much she loved this man. "I know." He replaced his finger with his lips, kissing her deeply, and she understood it perfectly then. He got it too.

Whatever force had been set into motion that put them on this divine path towards one another, it was indeed ordained by the Heavens. It had to be. Because this felt out of this world. Maybe her wildest dreams would come true after all.

She knew they'd be done filming soon and they would have to figure all this out. It had loomed in front of both of them from the time their lips touched the first time and it was present now but for the moment, Beth laid against Daryl, his arms wrapped firmly around her. Later could figure itself out. Right now, the only important thing was the two of them and this moment where time seemed suspended in the essence of their love. Just as it should be.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me a comment if you so desire......xoxoxo

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little one shot. Let me know what you think in a review! Until next time, xoxoxo
> 
> Inspiration for this fic came from watching Taylor Swift's Wildest Dreams video far too many times!
> 
> Please leave a comment below if you so desire (hint: comments are my crack) xoxoxo


End file.
